Dared Confessions
by FlameKissed
Summary: As a full member of Dauntless there are rules, most are easy. But one drunken dare has broken a very important rule, Don't anger Eric Coulter. Thanks to Zeke Perdad's dare, confessions are getting dropped to the devil himself! Here's hoping the payment is not too stiff. -hey friends, ok, here's a new one, as per usual be kind to the unbeated.


**Hello Out There…..OK so it's been awhile. But, Hey, Here I am! Back with a One shot. So as Always, here is some BSDM goodness, this time with one of my newest muses…Thank You Veronica Roth. As per usual, please review, and I was wondering if I should turn this into an Eric/OC fic series? It would be easy. I don't know, let me know what ya think, Or Not, you can starve or feed the writer. Your Call!**

 **Divergent One Shot. Dom Eric/ reader.**

 **I Don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth is a Goddess, and deserves all the credit, I am just bowering Eric! (movie version Eric, cause let's face it Jai Courtney is HOT)**

 _ **Set between Eric becoming a leader and Tris choosing Dauntless. As always please forgive the spelling and note that I am unbeated.**_

The rules are simple once you become a full member of Dauntless. Do your job, be true to dauntless, live Epically, party hard, and Don't piss off Eric!

Simple enough, but then again when your friends with the Perdad brothers, that last one may not be so easy. You had just finished your initiation, came in third. And chose a simple life, working with Bud and Tori in the tattoo parlor. You where just about finished your training and had been designing some new pieces with Bud for the week, when in walks Zeke.

"What's up, deads?" Zeke smirks at you calling you by your nickname when finished initiation, Deadly Seven, seven sins, seven fears, a fear to match each sin, since then everyone either called you seven or Deads.

"Not much Perdad, what's up with you?"

"Party tonight, my place, you in?"

"Sure. What time. Who's coming, and what should I bring?"

"6:30pm, You, Me, Uriah, Marleen, and the twins, bring what ever booze you want, we got Pizza coming, oh and its Dauntless or Candor, tonight. No watching like last time, you play, or you stay home."

You laugh and agree, finishing up with Bud, helping clean up your station before your shift ends and grabbing the leftover vodka and tequila from your apartment before heading over to Zeke's. However, that's the last you remember as the game starts. As you wake up the next morning, knowing you have the day off, you wonder if it's your head that's pounding so loud, or not. It takes six or so minutes before you realize it's not your head it's your apartment door. Who the hell is trying to knock down your door on your day off. Shuffling over and unlocking the door, you come face to face with an amused looking Four.

"What?"

"Hope you had fun last night. Eric wants to see you in his office at 10am, he is telling everyone who knows you to let you know. He looked pretty pissed off, do you remember anything from last night?"

Well Shit. How did I piss off Eric? "No, sorry, I don't remember anything?"

"Thought not, your welcome for me deleting the footage from the main archives, let's just say I thought it was funny, apparently Eric does not." Four states chuckling to himself, "it's 9am now by the way, you may want to shower before you die." He says before walking away with a smirk on his face.

"Wait, Four, what happened?" you ask, but Four just laughs entering the elevator to go to his apartment, before saluting you as the doors close.

Double Shit! You shower quick and all but run to the leader's offices across the Pit. Stepping into the reception area of the Leader's Office Suites with ten minutes to spare. You walk up to the Secretary with Eric's name on her desk. She looks up at you, "Hi, can I Help you Seven?"

"yeah, Eric wanted to see me? At ten I believe?"

"oh, yes, just a second" she states pressing the intercom to Eric's office, "Sir, your ten is here."

"Send her in, and hold my calls till further notice" is the answer through the intercom.

FUCK ME!

She looks at me apologetically and directs me to the third door on the right. It's a spacious office, very spartan in décor, all but the book shelves that line one wall stocked full of books, the only nod to his Erudite upbringing. Behind a very sleek and modern looking metal desk with a lamp and a computer on it is the devil himself Eric Coulter, he does not look up as you enter so you knock softly on the door, waiting.

"Come in and close the door, Seven." He orders, not looking up. You do as ordered, hoping to take your verbal lashing with some dignity and then go claw into a hole and avoid the faction till Monday. Walking across the office to stop in front of his desk and waiting for further instruction.

"Take a seat." Eric states a bit detached as he turns his computer screen to face you. He has a video pulled up from the security footage. Its time stamped for midnight last night and it's at Eric's apartment door. From the look of the paused feed, it looks like you are standing at Eric's door, about to knock. Beginning to fear the worst you gulp and try to will some recollection of what happened last night to come back to you before Eric hits play. You look at Eric and your confusion must show because he seems to be cool and collected, "I take it you don't remember much of what happened last night?" he asks.

You can only nod, he does so as well. "Tell me, Seven, what where you doing last night?"

You take a minute before you answer, tell the truth, just lay it out there and pray he goes easy on you. "um, well, last night I was drinking and playing Candor or Dauntless with the Perdad brothers. The drinking came first, and I don't remember much before the game started, Sir."

"So I take it, that you where most likely dared to do what happened between us last night, which you don't remember." He questions, you nod again. He nods as well, "Ok so first, let's refresh your memory, shall we?" and with that he presses play on the Video. Which shows a very drunk you are knocking on his door, loudly. Your whisper to someone off camera to hush, as the door unlocks to a very angry Eric, "What, Seven, it's midnight" he slurs angerly like he was just woken up. "Eric, I just want you to know that if you where ever so inclined, I would be willing to be your Love slave." You announce before dropping to your knees and kissing his foot before running off laughing that you are waiting for him, and calling him Master. Eric in the video looks pissed and bewildered, before shaking his head and going back into his apartment. The video finishes, and you realize you owe Four huge for deleting that from the main archive. Your cheeks have got to be scarlet, and your hoping that the floor will swallow you whole at any minute, you can't meet Eric's eyes. But his chuckle, pretty much as icy as it can be, is all you need to hear to know how much trouble you're in.

"So, dared, to say that and kiss my foot or….?" He asks and just like that a get the memory flash of the Dare, of Crouse it was Zeke, " Dead's I dare you to go wake up Eric and let him know exactly how much you crush on him, and I will let your drunk ass be the judge of just what that entails but if you don't tell the utmost truth to him, I will tell him about how during our initiation you were having wet dreams about him and moaning his name in your sleep for a whole week. "Please Eric, spank me, Fuck me harder," Zeke mocks." FUCK ME SIDEWAYS.

"Not Exactly, Sir, I was dared to tell you how I felt, and I had to be honest or Zeke would embarrass me more." you tell him.

"So, you would like to be my Slave?" Eric questions. Wait, What? Ok, curve ball, not where I thought this would go. I must look like a fish out of water, because you just gape at Eric. How do you answer him?

Eric looks at you expectantly, totally cool. Relaxed Even, which is totally not fair. How do you answer him, cause yeah, ok, you're a submissive by nature. And have been talking to the Dauntless M/s groups here for a while but have yet to be claimed by a Master, but ERIC? You did not even know he was a Dominate. Is He?

Eric calling your name brings you back. "Answer Me, Seven, do you want to be my Slave."

Well do you…..yes, Duh, you have known the answer since you first saw him on the Rooftop before jumping into Dauntless. If he had Ever ordered you to kneel, you would. So when the barley audible "yes" escapes your lips, your not really shocked.

"What was that Seven? I didn't hear you, answer me, or we can just decide your punishment and forget this ever happened" he demands.

"Yes Sir." You speak up just a bit more.

"Yes, Sir, what, Seven?"

"Yes, Sir, I want to be your slave. Have wanted it since I first saw you." You admit, looking down, unable to meet his eyes. You're not sure when he moved out from behind his desk, but you see his boots enter your vision in his voice get very low and gravely, almost lust spiked, but you can't be sure.

"Now, was admitting that so hard?" he asks, to which you shake your head. "Now, I think for this to work you need to know that as my slave, I will have some very strict rules for you too follow. First, there will be no other Men, that includes flirting or leading others on to piss me off, Second, you are no longer allowed panties of any kind, and you will wear skirts unless you are working at the tattoo parlor. Third, except for your Job, you will to as you are told at all times. Do you agree to my rules?" he asks

"Yes, Sir." You answer him, a bit unbelieving that this is happening, this isn't really happening, is it, could Eric really want you?

"Good, Now Seven, I want you to tell me, is there any hard Nos in your kink bank?" he asks. And you answer as truthfully as you can. "I can work with that, No, Seven, I need you to be a good girl for me, go over to my office closet. Kneel by the door and wait." Eric orders you softly. You do as told kneeling over by the door and waiting, its feels like thirty minutes pass, before you feel Eric walk over, he pulls keys from his pocket and unlocks the door, you wonder for a second why he keeps his closet locked, but the moment is fleeting when he walks into the closet and turns on a light somewhere in the closet. You are about to peer into the closet, when Eric calls to you, "Crawl to me, My little sin." And you do. Eyes locked on his blues which have become an almost clear silver in his lust. When you kneel at his feet again. He sighs, cupping your chin in his hand which causes your eyes to flutter shut. He takes your closed eyes and surrendered posture to his advantage and kisses your lips softly. His lips are far softer then you had ever imagined, His kiss is gentle yet there is no doubt in your mind that He is in complete control. His kiss is gentle cause he wishes it to be gentle. Your melt into the kiss parting your lips when his tongue probes against them, and it is then that he goes from gentle and commanding, to totally devouring you like a factionless who has not eaten in weeks. When he pulls away you're both a bit breathless, opening your eyes again they lock on his now truly sliver, with the pupils blown wide, and your gasp brings a soft groan from his throat. He releases your chin and steps back. "I have often wondered if you where submissive, sweet sin, you have no idea how long I have watched you, wondering if ….." he trails off shaking his head, when his eyes meet yours again they sparkle with desire and his signature smirk blooms on his lips. He spreads his arms wide, "Look sin, look around at one of your new playgrounds. Marvel but don't move." He finishes tone deadly cold at the end. Your eyes leave his, and swivel around the what you thought would be a small closet which you know notice is much bigger, about the size of a truck trailer used by the Amity to transport food. Along one wall is a set of stocks, a whipping post. And a set of shackles, a spanking bench and St. Andrews cross in the two farthest corners against the far wall, and in the middle of the room a very comfy looking leather armchair. A small dresser sits against the opposite wall from the St. Andrews Cross, and you notice a small sink near it. There also seems like against the wall closest to the office is a fold down table. The lighting is dim, but the rooms deep grey is relaxing for some reason. When you find Eric again he has seated himself in the leather arm chair, and has taken off his shirt, in his hands is a soft looking leather collar only about half an inch thick. He smirks at you and crooks his finger for you to crawl to him closer. Which you do, once in front of him again, he offers you the collar, you don't hesitate to kiss the soft leather and his soft "Good Girl." Makes you smile as he places the Collar around your throat.

"For our first play session, we will be simple, I am going to tie you down to that spanking bench, I am going to redden your ass, you're going to blow me for a bit, then I am going to fuck you, as hard as I want, you will ask me for permission if you wish to cum, and you will not cum without permission, or we will figure out a punishment after the fact. Now are you ok with that?" you shudder and nod, "Good, oh, and sin, this room is soundproof, so you don't have to hold back. Now are you on birth control?" You nod again. And once again his good girl is barely a whisper. He pulls you to a standing position and walks you over to the bench, bending you forward against the padded top, while your ankles are spread and strapped down to the legs of the bench. He then comes around to your front and straps your wrists down to the front arms of the bench, he then moves to the middle of the bench and brings a belt around your middle just above your hips keeping you spread and held down, you can turn your head a bit to look over your shoulder at him, but you are effectively held to the bench. You hear Eric shut the door and then he strides back over to you. All is silent for a few minutes causing you to turn your head and try to look at him.

His eyes study you with a hunger you have never seen on his face before, his hands clench and unclench at his sides, like he is fighting with himself over his desire to touch your skin. He finally gives in, stepping up behind you and pressing his groin against your ass. He groans and his hands rest on your hips. His eyes slip shut, and he lolls his head back against his shoulders a deep breath leaving his lips in s shuddering sigh. His hands leave your hips and in that second you groan out your frustration, still craning your neck over your shoulder to look at him. He chuckles at you and his eyes open to meet yours and you see a flash of metal in his hands, realizing he has pulled a knife form behind his back. Your eyes widen wondering why he has a knife. And when your eyes return to his face, that cold smirk, the one that sent chills down your spine during initiation, made others fear him, is there. "your still wearing pants, Sin" he reminds you, before he brings the knife against you and you almost whimper in fear till you hear the whisper of cut fabric and feel the cold air of the room against the skin of your legs. He chuckles again as you whimper and shiver before running the knife against the inside of your legs. Trying to stay still, your breathing becoming shallow and quick. His fingers follow the knife. Soothing their way up to your core, but he does not touch you there, not yet and a soft moan at the desired contact being denied brings another chuckle for Eric. He kisses your outer thigh and just as turn your head to try and look at him again he moves away. You feel the knife drag gently against the waist line of your underwear, just before he cuts them from your body. Now naked to him from the waist down except for your boots, the cold air of the room rises goose bumps on your legs and ass. Eric throws the knife into the wall ahead of you both which focuses your attention back in front of you before you feel his fingers gentle and softly running over the curve of your hips and ass. His fingers digging in to the firm flesh of your cheeks before his hand rears back and places a decently hard spank to your left side. It's not completely unexpected because he was just fondling your ass. But it was still a bit sudden and you gasp a bit in shock. "Count." He orders.

"One Sir." You answer him, Eric strokes over the blossoming hand print he has left behind before truly beginning. And you count, pain increasing in you bottom till your all but in tears. Eric stops at forty and it takes you a minute before you can give him the very shaky "Forty, Sir"

Eric walks back around over to your head and kneel down to be eye level with you. Kissing you soundly as he pushes your hair out of your face and claims your mouth with his, the burring in your ass lessening as his tongue claims every inch of your mouth. When he pulls away his breathing is just a ragged as yours. "So good for me, Sin, such a good girl, you took that well, now let's feel those soft lips around my Cock" His voice is a deep gravely growl, and he looks a bit wild, like he could become a brutal savage at any second. He stands, and his hands go to his belt. You can't help but lick your lips in anticipation. You love sucking cock and have always wonder if the rumor of Eric being pierced is true. His hands move so slowly unbuckling and removing it, he is being agonizingly slow. And you whimper a bit louder, which turns into a full groan as his hands undo the button on his pants and you realize your new Master does not wear underwear. His chuckle makes your eyes snap up to his, his amused expression and cocky smirk, is making you want to beg him to hurry up and reveal himself to you. Which he must be able to read in your eyes cause his eye brown quirks in glee, piercing glinting with the movement and he stops moving. Stepping closer to your face and all but pressing his crotch into you. You don't even hesitate and turn to bring your teeth to his zipper trying to lower it down and get to the prize you can see twitching just beneath the fabric. Eric laughs, stepping back. "greedy Sin, is there something in my pants you want?" he taunts, cupping his bulging erection, and stroking his fingers against the outline of his cock. You answer him in a needy moan, "Please Sir, please." You sound desperate even to your ears but its so close, the cock you have dreamt about during initiation after you had accidently stepped into a dark hallway where Eric had had some girl against the wall sucking him off, that small flash of his hard cock all it took then to make your panties wet, and your head a mess of naughty thoughts. It had been so fast you had turned around instantly once you had seen them you know he never knew. And now, here you where inches from the one part of Eric you have always wanted to see up close, and he is keeping it hidden. Eric chuckles again, "you can beg for it better than that, Sin" he chides.

"Please, Eric, Please. I need to see you, I need to feel you down my throat, Please." And yup just like that you beg, giving into your darkest submissive desires, you beg. Like a needy, needy whore. Begging for a cock in your mouth. Eric Groans before locking eyes on your face again and lowering his zipper, letting his cock free of his jet-black jeans and stroking himself slowly. He is not pierced but he is thick. A very decent seven and a half inches and at least a inch and a half thick. But his cock is beautiful. His cock twitches in his hand as he strokes it, bringing it closer to your lips and your tongue snakes out to try and get a taste of him. "so eager, my sweet Sin, you need it bad don't you." He teases you.

"Please, Sir. Please" and with that last pleading moan, he brings his cock to your lips, his sent is intoxication as it seeps into your senses, musky, earthy, spicy, and just a hint of cinnamon. Your moth opens to accept him and the feel of the silken head of his cock sliding against your tongue. He tastes amazing, clean and pure. The smell of cinnamon a bit stronger now. And he slowly begins to slide himself in and out of your mouth. You can't help the little moans that escape your throat as he begins to try and get deeper. He is panting above you cursing when you moan and then vibrations tremble against his flesh. Your just about blissed out at the feel of him inside your mouth when he pulls away. You whimper at the lose of him, only to hear him chuckle again, "its time, Sin, let's see how wet you are before I slide into you." He all but growls in your ear as he returns to behind you once again rubbing his cock against your core and you tremble for what's to come. You feel his hands against you core for the first time and realize your soaked, Eric groans as his fingers slide against your wet folds, before his finger finds its way into your hot tight hole, your no virgin, but it has been awhile since your last sexual encounter and his one finger feels huge. Eric slowly pimps his finger in and out of you before adding a second and speeding up a bit. You almost don't feel the build of your impending orgasm, but Eric seems to, pulling his fingers away right before you can spill over the edge of pleasure into heaven.

Eric brings the head of his cock back against your slicked folds and begins to rub himself against you without entering. Driving you insane, you try to arch back against him, pulling at the straps holding you down for the first time. Eric chuckles again and this time you beg on your own. "Please Sir, please fuck me. Please, Eric, your so close. Please."

"Now who could possibly resist such a beautiful request." He muses before sliding himself slowly into you bottoming out a few seconds later and holding himself still while buried balls deep inside your tight wet heat. Both of you groan together in rapture at finally being joined. You're not sure when you started to pant and tremble, but you are realizing your shivering in pleasure. Eric inside you feels perfect, he fills you completely, stretching you out comfortably like he was made for you. It feels like ages before he starts to move, and you can't form words as he slowly drags himself out of you till just the head of his cock is still with in you, before he slowly slides back inside, filling you completely again. This repeats for a while and your just about to start begging him for more when your vision beginning to blur with you impending release. "Eric, Sir, please, please can I cum" you can just about talk through the moans he is dragging from your lips.

"Yes, sweet Sin, cum for me"

And you do on his next full stroke in, your walls spasming around him as he holds still deep inside you letting you ride out your orgasm. when you begin to come back down from your high, Eric picks up the speed and power to his thrusts driving into you as hard and as fast as he can chasing his release and driving you to beg for more orgasms, which he gives you, three more before his thrust start to get clumsy, with one last hard snap of his hips, Eric cums deep inside you and his pulsing sends you into your forth and hard orgasm yet. So powerful you black out from the pleasure.

When you wake up your wrapped up in a warm blanket, laying on the softest bed you have ever felt. But you're not sure where you are, the dark grey walls around you a bit unfamiliar with the only light coming from a door way above your head. You sit up and feel a bit sore and are about to get up when you hear Max and Eric talking nearby. That's when it all comes back to you in a rush, Eric and the bench. You agreeing to be his slave. The shock of where you are keeping you frozen to the pull-down bed Eric left you on wrapped up in a warm blanket. As you hear Max tell Eric to go home the work day is over, and Eric's answering chuckle of yes Sir. You wonder if Eric remembers your still here. His appearance in the door way a few second later answer your thoughts.

"Good, your awake, how are you feeling Sin?" he asks walking over to you and pulling you towards him, cupping your face in his hands gentle and looking deeply into your eyes. You can't help but blush and try to look down, but Eric stops you, tipping his face down and quirking his eyebrow at you awaiting an answer.

"I'm a bit sore, but I feel fine." You tell him softly. Eric nods.

"I took the liberty of cleaning you up and placing some cream on your ass to help you heal, but you passed out on me so I let rest here where I could keep an eye on you. So I need a straight answer Sin, is my being your Master something you want, cause honestly I would love for you to be my slave." He tells you.

"Yes, Sir. I would like that very much."

"Good. Then that's settled. Your mine now little Sin. So if you feel up to it I will walk you back to your apartment, or you could come back to mine for dinner?"

"Dinner sounds wonderful Sir." You answer him. Giddy with the knowledge that your now his Slave, something you had only dreamed about, coming true, making a mental note to buy Zeke a bottle of Whiskey for his help in getting you to finally tell Eric you had feeling for him. Eric's chuckle brings you out of your musing.

"Oh and Sin, we need to discuss your punishment for cuming without asking first." Eric muses.

You laugh with him nodding, "yeah, sorry Sir, couldn't help it, it felt so good having you inside me like that." You confess to him. Eric kisses you deeply, stealing your breath and chasing away any rational thoughts left in your head. When he pulls away, his eyes are sparkling again with amusement.

"I wonder, if Zeke had never dared you little Sin, would you have ever confessed your Feeling to me." Eric asks.

"Probably not Sir." You answer him. Eric smirks at you.

"From here on out, always confess your Sins to me Seven"

"Yes, Sir."

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
